The 67th Hunger Games
by DorkyNanni
Summary: 12 districts. 24 competitors. 1 winner. The 67th Hunger Games has begun and it is time for new tributes. Each tribute has his/her own story. But who shall be the winner? Find out! Told from all the character's POV. All rights reserved to Suzanne Collins.
1. District 1

Amethyst's POV

Today is the day. It is time for the reaping for the 67th annual Hunger Games. I've looked forward to this day this entire year. I've always wanted to be a part of the Hunger Games and every year I try to volunteer as tribute, like most people do here and in district 2, and sometimes 3, but other people has always beaten me to it. Last year's victor, Maia, came from this district. She and I had always been rivals. After she won and got moved into the victor's village she has been doing nothing but rubbing it in my face, that she got to be a volunteer that year.

My mother gave me a beautiful dress to wear at the reaping. It is ocean blue and reaches just above my knees. Sleeveless and tight. My mother tried never tried being in the Hunger games. She never tried to volunteer and be a career tribute like most people do here. I see her as weak. She has always been too scared of death. My father, however, volunteered for the Hunger Games when he was 18. I never got to meet him.

Making my way toward the reaping I couldn't help but paying attention to the other girls here. Weak bodies, hides behind makeup. Most of them would even faint at the sight of their own blood.

I'm standing with my age group, almost at the front. On the stage I see the mayor, Maia and this year's capitol escort Roman. He looks ridiculous with his fluffy green hair and red lips. He stands up from his chair and makes the way toward the microphone once everyone was here.

"Welcome!" He said with a thick, capitol accent. "Welcome! To the reaping for the 67th annual Hunger Games!" The crowd broke out into an applause. District 1 are one of those districts who love the hunger games, mostly because we are so loyal to the Capitol. Roman looked very happy to be here. He was last year the escort for District 11. Then the former escort for district 1 retired and Roman asked for this position instead. In my opinion he looks like he begged for this district.

There was a movie on screen, representing what happened before the Hunger Games. The revolution and the destruction of district 13. I don't pay attention. I never did. I just want to be reaped.

The movie stops playing and now is the time. Roman moved to the girl's side. "Ladies first". His hand moving across all the names like a dance before picking one.

"Dia Ruby!" I have no idea who she is but I yell out, before anyone else has the chance "I volunteer as tribute!". I can see that there were a couple of girls ready to volunteer as well. I make my way to the stage and then I see her. Dia. She had stepped out of the lines and was ready to go where I am standing right now. She must be 12 because she stepped out from the back. Even from up here I can see that she is relieved. I might have just saved a girls life, even though I only thought about being in the games.

Roman is standing by my side with a grin on his face. "We have another volunteer this year!" He then turns to me and asks "What might your name be?" I look at him with a triumphant smile. "Amethyst Sterlingshire" I answer. Roman turns back to the crowd. "This years tribute: Amethyst Sterlingshire!" There was an applause reaching across the entire district, except most of the girls. They wanted to stand here instead of me.

"And now the gentlemen". I had almost forgotten that this wasn't over. There was still the boy's tribute. Roman got a piece of paper, even though it doesn't matter. The boys will do exactly like me and volunteer.

I don't pay attention to the name which was called up but all I know is that there was, like I thought, a volunteer. He came to stand on the other side of Roman. Roman asked for the boy's name. "Garnet Rosehearty" he answered confidently.

Next thing I know is that I am being pulled back behind the stage. We needed to prepare for our journey and say our goodbyes. I sat down on a couch in a room that resembles a small living room, nothing compared to the one at home. I don't know why I am so nervous. It isn't like I will die. I am most definitely going to win this year. That would be something to rub in Maia's face.

The door opens in front of me and it's my mother. She has teary eyes when she looks straight at me. Everything I thought of her before - weak, powerless - were suddenly washed away and I hug her. She is still my mother and this might be the last time I will see her. She was the first one to pull away. She held something in her hand and I could see it was a necklace. It had a thin, braided, silver chain with a gemstone dangling from it. An Amethyst. "Your father gave me this necklace before he left". My mother always told me he was a jeweler. Now I know why she named me Amethyst. "I want you to have it".

She goes to strap it around my neck but I step away from her.

"No" is the only thing I say.

She is not giving up. I can see it on her facial expression. "He would have wanted you to have it".

 _He would have wanted_ you _to have it. He gave it to_ you.

I give up and took the necklace from her. I don't strap it around my neck. I will save it for later.

"You will win this" says mom. The only thing I could bring myself to do is nodding.

It was time to go. My mom was the only one to say goodbye to me. I don't have any friends so I can't say that I am surprised. I see Garnet when we step out of the building. This is the first good look I get of him. He is tall with a muscular build. I recognize him from somewhere but I do not know where. His blonde hair almost like mine but a little darker. _The same as mom._

I can't stop thinking of her. I always thought that if I won the Hunger Games it would be for dad but now I realize it is for mom. To make her proud. To come back and not leave her like my father did.

I hear the train from yards away. Soon I would be on it and travel to the Capitol. In 3 days I will be on the parade making sponsors. In one week I will be in the games. This is really happening. I am going to compete in the games.

Let the Hunger Games begin.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This fanfic will be told from all the tribute's perspective. I am writing it like this because then you won't know who will will and who will die. Honestly, I haven't decided yet on who will win.**_

 _ **This story will also be available on my Wattpad. My username there is "DorkyNanni", like my username here.**_

 _ **Enjoy the rest of the story. I won't be writing any more updates like this unless I really need to.**_

 _ **Let the Hunger Games begin!**_


	2. District 2

Cruor's POV

I couldn't believe it. My own sister, only 14 years old, volunteered as tribute. I've decided a long time ago that I would stay out of the Hunger Games and protect my own family. But when a family member decided to be in the Games, what then? I had to volunteer myself. Even though Calla is a skillful fighter, it feels like it is my job to protect her. As her older brother I have that role.

The train ride to the Capitol is very boring, in my opinion. It won't be a long ride - only 3 hours - but what can you do besides sleep and eat? I want something more.

I've been in my quarters for, about, a half hour now. I want to see my sister. I get up from the bed I've been trying to fall asleep on but failed. Calla's room should be pretty close to mine.

Once I step out of my room I hear him. Ajax. Our escort. He has been the escort for District 2 for 10 years and I have always hated him and all other Capitol residents. Their posh accent, their overuse of makeup, and their colorful hair. But the thing that irks me the most about the Capitol is their enjoyment in watching the Hunger Games. I only watched it because I was forced to. They watch it because it is entertainment. They believe it is entertaining when watching teenagers die in the most cruel ways possible.

Hearing Ajax talk to our mentor, Jason, I can't resist listening to what they are saying.

"Another year, another winner!" Ajax proclaimed in his thick, Capitol accent.

"Or another failure." I hear Jason mumble. "Have you seen our tributes this year? They don't even look like they can step on a cockroach!"

I should be offended by him calling him weak but I am not. I already know that I am weak. However, I am offended by him calling Calla weak. She might be small but I've learned a long time ago not to underestimate her.

"While I agree on you there, I do not believe they can't be sharpened!" Ajax said gleefully. "Also, I do believe they while have a lot of sponsors. It's not every year a brother volunteers together with his sister. They should feel lucky about that!"

Lucky?! Lucky that I am about to be thrown into a game of life and death? Lucky that my sister will be together with me? Lucky that while I die a gruesome death, the only people who will actually bat an eyelash at me are my parents and older sister? If that's so, then no. I definitely do not feel lucky.

I've had enough of this. One more word from Ajax and I would step out from my hiding place and punch him in the nose, something he most definitely deserves.

I pursue my first mission in finding my sister. I find a door which isn't entirely closed. Carefully, I scanned the room as much as possible while standing in the hallway. There, sitting on the bed with her back facing me, is Calla. I could see from here that she is looking outside the window.

"Hey" I said with a weak voice. I could tell I startled her because she turned around quickly to look at me. Giving her a small smile, I sat down next to her. Calla turned to look out the window again while I copied her. Silence was what came next. I wouldn't say that it was awkward silence but it definitely wasn't comfortable silence. We sat there for what felt like hours but only minutes passed. A lot of question came to my mind but none of them was heard out loud.

"Why?" I finally asked. She turned to look at me with her brown, confused eyes. She must not know what I meant. "Why what?" She asked me, her voice probably as weak as mine. It was like she didn't do anything wrong, like she thought that volunteering was the only thing to do. Maybe it was, in her mind at least.

"Why did you volunteer?" Calla then looked more and more confused.

"Because I won't to win". She said it like it was obvious. I couldn't believe her. She was acting like all the others in our district, only out for glory. But there was one thing that didn't really add up.

"Then why were you crying?" When I saw her face, when she turned around before, her eyes were red. She had clearly been crying.

"Because _you_ volunteered". Like brother, like sister. I admit that when we were saying goodbye to our families, I was also crying. Calla was the one who acted strong. I am supposed to be the older sibling. I am supposed to act strong for her.

Still, I couldn't really believe her. I think she is waiting for me to apologize but I won't. Not until she also apologizes too. I might have broken her heart but she broke mine first. I stood up, still looking at her. I needed to get out of here. "Now you know how I feel". That was the last thing I said to her before leaving the room to and walking to my room. I could hear Ajax calling for me but I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him because that would only make things worse.

I can't believe I am saying this but I can't wait 'till we reach the Capitol.


	3. District 3

Tesla's POV

This is my final year being a part of the reaping. Turning 19 is like a blessing in Panem but I won't do that until next month. I've already lost a cousin to the Hunger Games, I don't want my parents to loose me. The only good thing about this district is that if I get voted up, someone else might volunteer to take my place. It happened once before when I was 13. It felt like the whole world stopped when they called my name then. I made my way to the stage but someone else volunteered instead. I didn't know her but it seemed like she knew me. I never even got the chance to thank her.

Still, even with the fear of fighting in the Hunger Games, I want to be selected. Not for eternal glory or for my family. I want to prove myself to other people. Everyone here in district 3 has pushed me around all my life. I am sick of it. Coming back as a winner for the Hunger Games will definitely shut everyone here up.

Making my way to the town square, I see other teenagers looking depressed. Some are even crying. I did too during my first years.

On the stage in the middle of town square stood our Capitol escort: Albus. Behind him was the mayor and this year's mentor: Beetee. I have always admired him. He completed the Hunger Games with wits instead of strengths. If I would be selected, it would be an honor to work with him.

"Welcome, welcome!" Albus stated gleefully. "A new year holds a new Hunger Games, and with it; new victors!" And new slaughters. "I will soon choose our tributes but before that, we will watch a movie!"

The same movie every year. About the 12 - previously 13 - districts, the failed rebellion, and the birth of the Hunger Games. I've always blamed the rebellion for this massacre. If all the districts wouldn't have bothered with it then there wouldn't be a Hunger Games.

While not paying attention to the movie, I didn't realize it had ended. Albus already had his hand in the girl's names. I kept thinking _Not Me_ , but at the same time _Please say it_.

"Compta Cord!" Not me, I guess. Probably better this way. That way I won't have to worry about killing. But I still can't get it out of my head. What it would be like to return as the victor. Eternal Glory doesn't sound too bad either.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I heard someone say. Looking around to find the culprit, I only found people staring at me. It was me who said it. It just blurted out like it meant nothing, but it does. I have now risked my life only because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

On the stage, I see Albus waving for me to come, but I stood still, frozen. I could see him growing impatient. I diverted my gaze elsewhere and saw a girl, merely the age of 14, staring at me with wide eyes. That must have been Compta. I saved her life and regretting my decision might kill her. I mouthed 'Good Luck' to her, as if she would be selected during the following years.

I finally started to move my feet to Albus. His previous impatient smile had grown to a big, bright smile. I felt sick just looking at it. Nothing could ever make me sicker.

"Well, that was exiting!" Albus proclaimed. I lied. I hate his voice even more. "What is your name, dear?" I had been looking at Albus this entire time and I now looked out to the audience. Far in the back, I see my parents. Both of them are crying, afraid they will loose their only child. I don't know if they can see my face from all the way back there but I am giving them a smile. Not a bright smile like Albus, but an apologetic smile. I am truly sorry for volunteering.

"Tesla" I said after what felt like forever. "Tesla Copperlane". I never diverted my eyes from my parents.

* * *

 _What have I done?_ I scream at myself over and over again in my mind. The reaping was over and district 3 now had their tributes. The male tribute was a boy who looked like he could be 10, but I know that would be impossible. His name is Cypher Brighthill. Albus called him out and no one volunteered to take his place. Panem is a selfish world where only the selfish wins in the end. That's what I've learned during my entire life. I will probably keep believing that until my death, which will probably come sooner than later.

I keep my head buried in my hands. My parents had already been in here and said goodbye. I can't believe I did this for them, leaving them. _No_ , I tell myself. I did it for myself. For my own personal wants and needs. I am selfish and proud. I will win. If not for me, then for them. For my parents, my district, that girl who I sacrificed myself to. It is good to be selfish most of the time but if you need motivation for something, do it for someone you love.

I hear the door creak open and I see Cypher standing there. His eyes are red and puffy, probably like mine.

"Ca-can I come in?" He asked. I nodded at him. He shut the door behind him and walked into the room with a hunched back.

"You know, if you show yourself as a weak target then they will attack you first." I stated at him as he sat beside me on the couch.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, almost like I couldn't hear him.

"Don't apologize" I replied. "Not because of how nice I am but because humility will get you nowhere in the games".

Cypher looked down and nodded at me. I see what he is doing. He wants me to feel bad about him so that I can go easy on him.

"Look, kid." He looked up at me again, slowly. I think I just found a new nickname for him; kid. Not the nicest nickname, but it will do. "I will help you with practice later on, and we might form an alliance in the arena, but that is it. If I have to kill you, I will. I hope you will think the same. Not just about me but the others as well."

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I don't really care. He deserved to know the truth. It is better I tell him now than betraying him later.

He got up to leave. It is probably better to leave each other alone for now. Just as he was going to step out through the door, he stopped.

His eyes locked in mine as he said "Thank you" and left. What did he mean? Thank you for the truth? Thank you for letting me train him? Cypher left me in the room to ponder over the confusing statement.

I hear loud footsteps making their way towards my door. Once opened, I notice that it was peacekeepers. "It is time to go" one of them said with a low, menacing voice. The train is going to depart soon to the capitol.

Time to begin this godforsaken journey.


	4. District 4

Chapter 4: District 4 reaping

Pike's POV

The sunset was beautiful. I never truly appreciated these kinds of stuff, except for reapings. It was time tomorrow. Me and my girlfriend made this a tradition; always spend time together the night before the reaping. We were sitting near the water on the port, our legs dangling from edge of the bridge.

"Pike" Marla, my girlfriend, said while still looking at the sunset. "If I get selected..."

"No. Don't say that" I interrupted her. I was in denial, of course. But she wouldn't get selected. She couldn't.

"Pike, shut up!" I did. She now had her eyes directed to me. "If I do get selected, promise me that you won't volunteer".

How could I promise her that? If I hear her name being called out, of course I would volunteer. I would die for her.

"Marla, I can't" I shook my head while saying those words. "I can't promise you that".

"Well, I can't really volunteer if you get selected, can I?" She proclaimed. That is true. Once the male tribute has been chosen, the females can no longer volunteer.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I argued. "Am I supposed to leave you to your death? Just go back to my normal life, maybe becoming a fisher?"

Marla shook her head. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I.." she started with a weak voice. "I- I want you to live." She wouldn't look in my eyes. She was looking at her hands while she fiddled with them. I grabbed them into my own.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her. "I just can't imagine my life without you". I know that is a bold statement, especially when we are only 15, but I do mean it. I love her. Always will.

* * *

The bright, blue hair had begun to loose its volume on Heto's head. It is pouring down and I am not even wearing a jacket. I scanned across the crowd if I could see Marla. She is standing in the middle of the girl's crowd. She was smart enough to bring a jacket with a hoodie. He face is still wet though. I don't know if that's raindrops or tears.

Suddenly I am nervous. What if she does get selected? I would volunteer, of course. But that would mean that at least one of us would die in the arena. It is better if I stay here and become a sponsor, if I have enough money to buy her stuff.

The movie stopped playing and now it is time for the tribute selection. I am shaking, and it is not just because of the cold. I am nervous. No, I am scared.

"Ladies first!" Heto exclaimed. I could hear my heart pumping in my chest. I needed to concentrate on Heto.

"...Portshore!" Oh no. Marla has been selected. I didn't hear the first name but Marla's last name is Portshore. I looked over to Marla. She was crying, but standing still. _Why isn't she being dragged to the stage by Peacekeepers?_ Now I understand. It wasn't Marla who was selected. Another girl made her way to the stage. She didn't have the same blonde hair as Marla. Instead the girl had a raven, black head. It's Marla's twin sister; Ribbon. I never talk to her but I've seen her anytime I visited Marla.

Once Ribbon was on the stage, she turned around. She looked a lot like Marla, but never acted like her. Ribbon had always been the rebel of the Portshore family, I heard. Always in trouble at school for starting fights, most of the times finishing them as well. She will be an excellent tribute in this year's Hunger Games.

"Now, for the boys!" Heto moved to the boy's bowl with all of our names in. I completely forgot about all that. I was so busy hoping that Marla would be okay that I forgot about myself.

"Pike Oceanstar!" Oh no. That is me. That's my name. I am now the male tribute for District 4. I waited a few seconds until I made my way to the stage, only to see if someone volunteered. No one did. Career Tributes in District 4 does happen sometimes but apparently not this year.

Halfway to the stage, I heard a high-pitched scream. I looked back to see who it was. It was Marla. She kept repeating "No" and "Pike" over and over again. It was pretty hard to understand it because her scream was more like a wail. Peacekeepers came to her and held her back. Tears were forming in my eyes as well. Looking back at the stage I could see Heto not giving a care in the world about what was happening. He just waved for me to come forth. I did, eventually.

Ribbon stood there as well, unmoved even after she can hear and see her sister in pain. I don't understand her. I thought family was supposed to be close to each other. I guess not in that family.

"We now have our tributes for this year's Hungers Games!" Heto exclaimed happily. Even though Marla is now quiet, I can still see her in pain. I did not like that.

"Come along, now." Heto ushered us behind the stage. Before leaving, I caught a glimpse of our mentor: Mags. She is quite old. I don't know how we will be able to train with a mute as a mentor. I guess she was the only one who agreed to it. I have no idea how she actually won a Hunger Games. She just seems way too kind.

The couch is kind of itchy. I've been sitting on it for almost half-an-hour now, just waiting to see if someone would visit me. My parents wouldn't visit me. They don't give a care in the world if I were to die a horrendous death in the Games. Marla is the only one I want to see now. She might be visiting Ribbon, saying goodbye one last time. I wonder if Ribbon actually cares.

The door opened and in rushed Marla. I didn't have time to think until her arms were around me. Instinctively, I put my arms around her as well.

"Promise to come back to me" she whispered in my ear. I pulled her closer to me, to comfort not only her but me as well.

"I promise" I whispered back. And I do mean it. If there is any reason to survive in the games it's her. I will do whatever it takes to win, just to come back to her.

"Miss, you need to leave" a Peacekeeper said behind Marla. It was time for me to go, I guess.

Before leaving, she pulled away from the hug and kissed me one last time. I can't imagine that I would never be able to taste those lips again. It was a short kiss but it meant a lot to both of us.

"Come back to me" Was the last thing I heard before we parted ways outside the door.

"I will" I told her. It came out more as a whisper now that I heard it. It would be impossible for her to hear it.

Ribbon stood behind me with her arms crossed over her chest. I've never really taken a real look at her before. Her raven black hair in a ponytail seemed to fit together with the strange tattoo on the side of her neck. You could see it more clearly that way.

* * *

The car ride to the train was very uncomfortable. Both me and Ribbon sat in silence. I sometimes stole a couple of glances of her. She was just looking out the window the entire way.

"Take a picture. It will last longer" Ribbon told me with a gruff voice. She must have noticed me looking at her.

"I...I..." Somehow, I couldn't say a word to her. She makes me kind of nervous. She is quite scary.

"I was just wondering" I started. "What... type of tattoo do you have?" She turned to look at me. Her brown eyes filled with boredom.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Her voice was menacing enough to win the Games. I shrugged in response.

"You started it" I replied. I tried to keep my voice calm but I think it was shaking. I am not so sure. Ribbon scoffed and returned to look out the window.

"Just stay out of my way" The boredom took over her voice. Did she not know that we might die?

I copied her and looked out of my window. This week before the Hunger Games will be so much fun.


	5. District 5

**Genera's POV**

The sun was about to set when I stepped on the fancy train which is going to take me, and the male tribute Wyatt, to the Capitol. I can't wait! (Notice the sarcasm). To be honest, I've never really cared for the Hunger Games. I do not care for the children who gets selected to fight in the arena. I've always thought ' _Lucky it wasn't me_ '. But this year it is me. I am the female tribute for district 5. I am almost positive that I will be one of the first ones to die because I've had no training, unless you count being good at math as an ability. I could bore the contestants to death.

Wyatt, however, seemed to enjoy this. Once the train started to move, Wyatt marched over to the window and waved to everyone. I wonder if he wasn't chosen that he would volunteer. I've only known him for, about, thirty minutes now but I already despise him. He tried flirting with me in the car but I kept ignoring him. Although, he doesn't seem like someone who would give up.

After waving goodbye, Wyatt turned around to see me laying down on the couch. I didn't realize I actually stared at him all this time. I didn't cower away from his stare. He leaned back on the wall and crossed his arm, still keeping his eyes on me. We involuntarily entered a staring contest which both of us were intent on winning. I decided to copy him and crossed my arms as well. I was not going to give up that easily. A small grin was tugging at his lips. I raised and eyebrow questioning him. I still despised him. Like I was going to fall for him. I'm actually not attracted to anyone.

"Sorry to break up your moment" A voice called out from behind me. I broke the stare with Wyatt, unintentionally making him the winner, and turned to look at who said it. It was our mentor; Atom. Atom was a middle-aged man with blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He has a scar running through his left eye, making it impossible to see with it. He got it the year he won the Hunger Games. He clearly doesn't like to talk about it.

"We got work to do" he said while sitting down at the dinner table a couple of feet away from the couch.

He waited there a moment, then signaled us to come and sit with him. I got up from the comfy couch and made my way to one of the chairs at the table. Once both me and Wyatt are sitting down - him next to me which I clearly hate - we waited for Atom to start talking. But he didn't. He only looked at us like he was waiting for us to talk.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Well what?"

"What is our strategy in the Games?" I asked him like he was an idiot, which I am starting to believe he is.

"Why don't you tell me that?" He leaned back in his chair with an almost smug look on his face. I would really like to punch that look out of him.

"You are supposed to be our mentor! You are supposed to tell us what we are going to do!" I exclaimed, tired of him treating us like pros. I've never done this before and he better start treating us like it.

"Alright, you want a tip?" He asked us, leaning forward on his elbows on the table. "Don't be stupid."

That's it. I got up from the chair and walked out of the room. None of them even told me to come back. I wanted to go to my room. Then I realized that I don't know where my room is. I started to look around for something that would lead me to my room but there were no signs anywhere. I am lost on a train. Imagine how I would feel in the arena.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said immediately. I looked at who it was I bumped into. It was Leto, our district escort.

"Don't be sorry, my dear" he said with his posh, Capitol accent. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

That's a first. Someone from the Capitol apologizing. If it were someone else from the Capitol they would freak out that I might have broken their nail or messed up their hairdo. Leto, however, didn't seem to care. He doesn't even look like most Capitol people. His ginger hair is in a ponytail and his face isn't filled with makeup. He pretty much looks like a normal person.

He was about to walk away when I realized that I don't know where my room is.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. He stopped and then turned to look at me. "Could you show me where my room is?" I asked him. Leto smiled in return. He walked passed me again and motioned me to follow him. I did.

This train was huge. I am pretty sure we have been walking for five minutes until we were outside my bedroom.

"Home, sweet home" Leto told me. It wasn't in a chirpy voice which most people from the Capitol would have. He said it in an almost sad tone.

I walked inside the room. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were grass green and the floor was a black carpet. My bed was big with a white quilt and pillow. I walked towards it and sat down. It was very comfortable. So comfortable I could fall asleep right now.

"Can I tell you something?" I almost forgot that Leto was still standing in the doorway. I nodded at him and moved over, showing him it is okay to come sit next to me. He didn't. He stood still next to the door.

"Last year was my first year as an escort." He started. His eyes were showing sadness. "I was so happy that I would be an escort for district 5. The reaping was the same as this year. No volunteers at all. But the tributes were two small children. One who was 13 and the other 12." I remember them. The boy, which was 12, died in the bloodbath on the first day. The girl, however, managed to survive a long time and finished at 6th place. She died by someone drowning her while she was getting water. "I didn't care about them at the time. I only wanted a show. But seeing them die in such brutal ways was not something pleasant. I had grown to care for both of them and then I saw them die right in front of my eyes." His voice was starting to crack. There were tears running down his face by now. "I want to give you an advice." I straightened my back, showing that I was ready for whatever he was about to say to me. "Do not underestimate the Games, not the competitors nor the game-makers. That will be your downfall."

I nodded, showing him my understanding. I've never cared for the Games, showing underestimating. Now that I am competing I have to be ready for whatever could happen.

"Sleep tight" Leto said while stepping away and closing the door. I don't even get myself ready for bed. I am too tired to do anything else today. I laid down in bed, not pulling the covers over me, and closed my eyes.


	6. District 6

**Byke's POV**

 _Punch. Block. Kick. Push. Repeat._

A fist came towards my face and I didn't have time to block it. I stumbled back a bit before I regained my balance. It might have broken my nose but I don't care. My fist practically flew to Leon's face after that. All around me I could hear the other students shouting "Fight!" over and over again. The same thing each week, maybe even each day.

"Stop it!" I could hear from behind everyone but I didn't listen. I continued to fight Leon and I wouldn't stop. Then arms grabbed me from behind and started to pull me away. I tried to fight them. The same thing happened to Leon.

"Again, Byke?" I heard from the man who had grabbed me. It was my teacher. I stopped squirming away from his grip and let him drag me into the principal's office.

* * *

"You need to stop this pointless fighting!" Care yelled at me. She had just fetched a bag with ice for me to hold on my black eye. I rolled my eyes at her and she noticed. She sighed loudly and sat down in front of me.

"What was it this time?" She asked me with an annoyed voice. I looked down on the ground, not wanting to answer her. What difference does it make if I attack someone in the games?

"Byke! What was it?" She asked me again, growing impatient.

"He called me weak. Said I would never survive in the games." I answered her after some hesitation.

"Byke-" She started before I interrupted her.

"No! You don't get to tell me again! I will volunteer!" I did not want to volunteer because of glory or because of killing. I want to volunteer because once I win-and I will win-Cara won't have to work as much as she is doing right now. I have 5 siblings, one of them being Cara. She is the eldest. After her it is me, then 2 girls, 1 boy, and another girl. The youngest, Alda, will be one year old in less than a month. My younger brother has a disease we can't cure on our own. We need medical supplies, which are expensive. Our parents are dead. My father died in a train accident almost two years ago. Our mother died when she gave birth to Alda. Cara is now 20 and works day and night at the train station. Not the best job but it brings us food at our table. We need more, though.

"Which is why you have 20 tesserae, and Hanna and Ila have 10 tesserae each. You will not volunteer!" Cara practically screamed at me.

"Rion still needs our help, though." I said quietly to her before leaving the room. Our house only has 3 rooms; the kitchen, the bedroom, and the bathroom. I entered the bedroom to see Rion, my younger brother, sleeping peacefully. _He is too young_. He is only twelve. He will be forced to attend the reaping tomorrow. It's not right. If he doesn't die while fighting in the games this year, he will definitely die in less than a year because of his fever.

I skipped dinner and went straight to bed. I can't stop worrying about tomorrow. What if Rion does get selected? He has only been entered once, meaning me, Hanna, and Ila will have to get even more tesserae. I'm not complaining. I just hope they choose me tomorrow. Better me than my siblings.

* * *

The grey clouds above district 6 hints that it will most definitely rain later during the day. Hopefully not during the reaping. I have no idea how long I will have to stand outside but if it rains, I will get soaked.

Our new Capitol escort, Tatiana, stepped up to the stage. Her face is really pale and she wears a curly, red wig. She has ruby red lips and purple eyes, probably lenses. Her dress is tight and stops above her knees. She must be freezing. I am wearing 2 layers of clothes and even I am freezing. I just don't understand the Capitol. _Better to look good than to feel good, I guess._

"Welcome!" She greeted us with a cheery voice once all of us were assembled. She starts her speech about the Hunger Games. Quite boring, in my opinion.

A couple of lines behind me stood Rion. He looks even paler than Tatiana, and he's not even wearing make-up. I feel bad for him. On my right are the girls. I see both of my sisters; Hanna and Ila. They are twins and a year younger than me. I do hope that they don't get selected either. Although blood and gore doesn't scare Hanna, she is more of a healer than a fighter. Ila would never even kill a fly. I am the best chance of survival in this family. I scan the crowd and see Cara holding Alda in her arms. Cara is staring right at me, like she is telling me not to volunteer, or rather begging.

"Ladies first!" Tatiana exclaims. She moves to the girl's reaping bowl. I now stare at my sisters rather than Tatiana. It is like I am making them stay with just my will. My breathing becomes faster and faster.

"Demica Selkirk!" I let out a sigh. They are safe for another year. A girl, looks around my age, with flaming red hair walks up. I scan the crowd as well to see if her parents are there to see her leave. My eyes set on a middle-aged woman being held by a man who is probably her husband. She had parents. If she had any siblings, I don't know. If she has any other siblings who are here as well, they are hiding their emotions. Just like Demica is doing right now, I see. Her face holds no emotions at all. She might be destroyed inside but I don't judge her.

"Now, the gentlemen!" Tatiana says as she approaches the bowl with all the boy's names. Now I need to decide wether or not to volunteer. If I win I will get a lot of money for us all, especially for Rion. If I loose I will leave them forever. They've already lost a mother and a father. They wouldn't want to loose me too. I will stay with them.

"Ajorn Selkirk!" Tatiana says. _Selkirk_. It is Demica's brother. Once I see him, I realize he is also her younger brother. Probably only twelve years old. They can't be in the games together. Siblings should live together, not die together or leave the other to die.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. I can't believe I just said that. I risked my life for a boy I've never met just to save at least one of them from a fate of loosing someone they love. By doing so, I've also risked my siblings of loosing someone they love.

I walked up to the stage. Tatiana didn't even have a chance of asking my name before I said "Byke Keenwing. My name is Byke Keenwing."

"Well, that was thrilling!" Tatiana exclaims. I already hate her. Thrilling? More like depressing. To think that people actually enjoy these types of 'Games' is just an example of how sick the world has become.

"The tributes for district 6 in the 67th annual Hunger Games: Demica Selkirk and Byke Keenwing!" She is expecting cheering but nothing comes. Those types of celebrations only occur in the richer districts. District 6 is on the verge of becoming poor, like district 7.

* * *

I've already said goodbye to Hanna and Ila. Both of them cried. They were obviously thinking the same that I was thinking during the reaping. Hoping for each other not to get selected. Now it was Rion's turn.

"Byke, if you volunteered because of me-" he started.

"Rion, stop it! I did not volunteer only because of you. I volunteered because all of us need help. You are just the one who needs it the most." I explained to him. I left out the part about Demica's little brother and how that was the biggest reason why I volunteered. I hugged Rion and let him wait outside with his sisters. Now it was Cara's turn. She is still holding Alda, who seems to be sleeping. I told Cara the entire thing. About Demica's brother and how I thought it was unfair.

"I understand." She says once I am finished. "But that doesn't mean that I am not crushed!" She tried to scream/whisper because she didn't want to wake Alda. I nodded at her and looked down on the ground shamefully. I should have stayed with them. But if I were to die they would have a lot of money because they don't need to feed another. Maybe that should be for medicine.

I hugged her goodbye and made my way to the car which would take me to the train station. I actually imagined myself working there one day. Now I am heading there to say goodbye to district 6, maybe even forever.


	7. District 7

**Rowan's POV**

 _Thump_

Another knife hit the trunk of the tree where I had drawn a circle. The work day was over and the sun is about to set, but I don't care. I've done this since I was thirteen, after my second reaping. Unprepared children gets sent to the Games and forced to die for the Capitol's pleasure. I've never wanted to be in the games, but if there's one thing that I've learned during these past couple of years it's that the odds are never in our favor. I will be selected and I would have to kill children. I know that it is illegal to train before you've been reaped but I don't see any of the richer districts following that rule. Why should I? My boyfriend always tells me that I will get in trouble for this. It hasn't happened yet, so why should it start now?

"Hey!" I hear from behind me. I throw the knife that was in my hand at the tree, but due to the sudden interruption it misses. I turn around to see one of the Peacekeepers standing there. Now I'm in trouble. "What do you think you are doing?" She asks me with a stern voice. Wait a minute, I know that voice.

"Oh, you know. Opposing the president by throwing knife at their most _precious_ tree. Such a crime. Better arrest me before this gets out of hand." I tease her. She stands still, a couple of feet away from me, with arms crossed over her chest. Then she starts to chuckle and I join her. Her hands reaches for her helmet and she takes it off. I knew it. It was Lori, my friend who just happens to be a Peacekeeper.

"You're lucky I was the one who found you." She says with a grin on her face. "If someone else, like Giron, saw you, you would be in real trouble. And it might as well have been Snow's precious tree you just attacked." She says while pointing at the tree behind me. "Where did you get the knife?" She asks me.

"Well, having a father who just happens to be the only butcher in town, it has a few perks."

"Does he know you've taken those?" I stay silent. I never told him but he knows that I am nowhere in the town during the evenings. 'I'm just worried for you' he always tells me when told I don't want to give up my location. Bullshit! If he was so worried for me, he would look for me himself. Lori notices my silence and drops the subject.

"Have you even practiced on a moving target yet? I bet that the tributes in the Arena wouldn't stand still waiting for you to throw knifes at them, or that they are as big as a tree." She tells me. That is true. I've only ever practiced my technique, not my actual skill. I shake my head at her. She then sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She's not really disappointed at me, more like tired. "Come on. It's getting late. Wouldn't want any of the other peacekeepers getting you, now would you?" She's right. The longer I stay, the likelier I will get found, and I have a feeling that if another Peacekeeper finds me it won't be such a pleasant meeting.

I pull the knives out of the bark of the tree. Some of them are stuck real hard, but I manage to get all of them in my bag. Lori offers to escort me to the fence, but she can't be seen with me for too long. People will start to suspect something is happening.

Once I am safely inside, Lori leaves with a "See you later". She probably means tomorrow at the Reaping. This will be my final year taking part of the reaping, wether I get chosen or not. Halfway home I realize that I need an alibi, something to tell my father once I am home. I decide to tell him that I was with Tristan, my boyfriend. Tristan, and now Lori, are the only ones who know that I practice out in the woods. He will back me up.

I am now home and I don't see my father anywhere. Our living quarters are right behind and above the shop. The shop is now closed, it closes at 6 in the evening. I walked in from behind, where our living- and dining room is. On the right side of the door there is the archway to the kitchen. It's not much. Only a stove, sink, fridge, and a counter where you can't do much preparing food on. On the left there is a table with four chairs around it. Not the prettiest chairs, but it works. A little further into the room, also on the left, there is a couch with a small TV in front of it. There is also a staircase on the far wall of the room leading to the second floor, where our bedrooms and toilet are. I share bedroom with Riley, my younger sister, while my father sleeps alone.

Down the stairs comes a small, frail girl who only a month ago reached the age of three.

"Row!" She calls out in glee and runs straight to me. I pick her up and she starts laughing.

"You've grown today!" I tell her with a groan as I pick her up. "How is little Ry today?" I ask her.

"I helped dad selling meat!" She tells me.

"Rowan?" My father comes down the stairs with a questioning expression. "Where were you? We could have used your help today."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to spend today with Tristan, considering today might be last day I'll be able to see him." Saying it out loud, I realize that is what I should have done.

"We are your family. You should spend it with us." He tells me as I put Ry on the ground.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" I am starting to get frustrated. He is too worried.

"Riley, go upstairs." Dad tells her. She complains but then does as he says, leaving me and him alone.

"I couldn't find a couple of my knives today. Do you know what happened to them?" He asks me. I gulp, hoping he didn't see it, and shake my head. He doesn't buy it. "Give me your bag." He says and reaches out his arm. I clutch my bag with my hand, not wanting to give it to him. "Rowan" He says warningly. I finally do as he says and gives him the bag. He looks inside it and finds the missing knives. "Rowan, where were you do today?" He repeats the same thing he asked me earlier.

"I was practicing, alright?!" I tell him with anger.

"Practicing?! That's against the law!"

"Don't you think I already know that? I need to be ready if I'm ever chosen!" He starts to walk into the kitchen with a sigh.

"You are too much like your mother." He mutters to himself.

"Why is that a problem?" I ask him.

"I can't-" He starts, not wanting to tell me. He has never actually told me what happened to my mother. One day she was just gone and she never came back. My father knows what happened to her but doesn't want to tell us.

"Just tell me already! I am eighteen! I should know the truth!" I yell at him. He looks at me with sad eyes, then turns away. "Forget it." I say and I walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Why you yell at dad?" Riley is standing at the doorway to our bedroom. Of course she heard me.

"Don't worry about it. Have you eaten yet?" I ask her.

"Yes. I eaten before you come home."

"Alright, lets get to bed." I carry her to her bed. We share a bunk bed and she sleeps on top. She giggles when I carry her. Once she is tucked in her bed I kiss her forehead and whisper "Goodnight" before laying down on my bead as well. I need my rest for tomorrow, even though I might not even get chosen.

* * *

I could not be more wrong. I could barely hear anything when our Capitol escort, Maximus, called my name from the stage he was standing on. Now I'm behind the stage and prepared to say goodbye to my friends and family. My dad and Riley walks in first, hugging me. Riley must not know what exactly will happen to me but she knows that I will leave her. Next was Tristan. He runs right to me and traps me in a tight hug which I do not mind.

"I swear if I was eighteen, I would volunteer and take your place." He sobs.

"Don't you dare." I tell him. He is nineteen, meaning he will never enter the Hunger Games. Unless during the next Quarter Quell if everyone above 12 must enter, but that doesn't seem like something the Capitol would do. They are much more cruel than that.

He pulls away from the hug and kisses me for the last time before I go.

"Survive for me." He tells me once he pulls away. I nod at him and he is escorted out by a Peacekeeper. Another escorts me to the car which is waiting for me and the female tribute, Maple. She is a strong-willed, young girl. Even though she is small, she is quick. I've seen her in town pick-pocketing. None of the Peacekeepers have ever caught her. I bet that when her name was called out, the Peacekeepers were smiling under their helmets. What punishment is worse than being entered in the Games? That is what I've always asked myself but now I ask myself another question: _What did I do to earn this punishment?_


	8. District 8

Paige's POV

District eight is as depressing as ever. Poor families walking home after a long day of work and guards tracking every step that they take. The guards here in eight are always on their watch. This is where most people are upset of the way they are living. This is where, if the population of this district were tired enough, the first sign of an uprising would start. President Snow knows this and his paranoia has grown stronger over the years. He sent more Peacekeepers to withhold the 'peace'. That doesn't mean that the people of District eight are happier. If anything, more Peacekeepers and harder punishments gives them even more reasons for a revolution.

My hand is in my mother's as we walk back to our small and simple home. We are a family of three, but with only one room to share. Most kids my age would complain, but I am used to these conditions. Though, I can't help thinking selfish thoughts every night about a huge buffet only for me.

As we walk my eyes scan our poor district. I am almost surprised that we aren't all dead yet. The Peacekeepers are more cruel here than anywhere else, says my sister at least. My mother disapproves of Linn telling me the gruesome stories about the uprising years ago and the tortures the Peacekeepers are in charge of. I, however, can't fall asleep unless someone tells me.

Linn is my older sister. She is soon 21 but can't work together with me and mom. She lost her leg in an accident. It costed mom and dad all our life savings so we could pay for a doctor's help.

Just then a train has arrived to our station. That is very unusual, especially in our district. Mom has stopped walking and we are now looking at the unexpected train. More Peacekeepers step out of the car, followed by a woman. A rich woman, by the looks of her. Her wheat-yellow hair is in a high bun above her head and her face is haunting. It is completely pale, matches with the Peacekeepers' uniforms. She is dressed in a short, blue dress accessorized with glittering rocks. 'She must be important' I think. Mom yanks my arm and we keep walking home. I turn back as I walk to see the woman spraying something in the air as her face showing some sort of disgust. I wonder what she is doing in district 8.

Mom and I reached our home after an hour of walking. My feet are sore and my body reeks of sweat. Today was one of the hotter days. I collapse on our front porch. Mom told me on the way home who the mysterious woman was. Apparently, the woman is from the Capitol; the richest part of our country. When I asked what she is doing her, mom responded with silence and a small shake of her head. Then, after a moment of silence, she said "It is better if you don't know." Her voice almost a whisper. Maybe Linn has an answer for me.

After half-an-hour, the time I sat on the porch and watched the sun go down, I walk inside and greet my sister who is lying on her bed/sofa with her one leg dangling on the side. Our mom is in the kitchen area behind me making soup, like every other night. I should be grateful. We only eat dinner three times each week. As mom makes the dinner for us, I tell Linn about our day. I hesitate at the end, when the woman showed up.

"What is it?" Linn asked caring. I look in her brown eyes and they seem to show worry.

"There was a strange woman today arriving with the train. Someone I haven't seen before here." I describe what she looked like. Her strange hairstyle and her horrid face. Linn averts her eyes from me and to the floor. "What is she doing here?" I ask. Linn doesn't answer. This is the first time it has happened. It isn't that she doesn't know. Linn doesn't want to answer me.

Her eyes change position from the floor and to mom. "We should tell her." She states to mom. Mom has stopped with the food a while ago, probably when I began explaining the woman.

"Not yet," Mom warns.

"What? Tell me what?" I say growing impatient.

"If not today, then she will know tomorrow. It is better now." Linn comments. I am growing even more impatient by the second.

"Tell me what?" I yell at them. I don't care if the neighbors hear me. My head keeps turning from Linn to mom, hoping one of them will tell me. Mom nods her head to Linn, as if finally approving for her to tell me. I look at Linn expecting an explanation from her.

"There is a... tradition the Capitol organized 67 years ago for every district to be a part of," she starts, my ears sharpened. "It is called 'The Hunger Games'. One male and one female between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district will be chosen, or reaped, and has to compete in it."

That is not the answer I am looking for. "I wanted to know why the woman was here! Not some stupid tradition!" I complain.

"I am getting to it!" Linn shouts over me. "As I said, 24 tributes will compete in the Hunger Games. The winner of the Games will return home with riches and fame. However, loosing the Games indicates..." She hesitates for the last part. "Dying." I tense when she said that. What does she mean ' _Dying_ '? As if she read my mind, Linn answered "If you get chosen, you will have to fight for your life in an arena against the other tributes. Last one standing wins." I can barely believe this. Then again, the Peacekeepers are from the Capitol. I've seen them whipping innocent workers because their outfit was 'too small' or 'not white enough'. Never seen them whip a child, though.

"The woman who arrived today with the train will draw two names out of two different bowls tomorrow and call out this years tributes." Linn finally reveals.

"Wha-" I was about to say something, but I lost it. Then a new question pops in my mind. "My name will be in one of the bowls this year, won't it? I am twelve. I am old enough." My voice is weak and my question came out as a whisper. Their silence indicates a 'yes' and tears stream down my face. Why did they keep this from me?

"Hey," Mom walks up from behind and wraps her arms around me. I grab onto her arms. "This is only your first year. Your name is only in there once. There are kids your age with 15 slips of paper with their name on it." She reassures me. Somehow, that doesn't work, but I give her a faint smile. I shouldn't worry, though.

That night it started raining. I should be happy about it. It hasn't rained here in over a month. Because our house isn't in the best shape, the raindrops drips down from the ceiling and onto my face. I don't mind them because my cheeks are already wet from the tears.

* * *

The dress my mother made for me in secret is knee-length and light red with white lines in a checkered pattern. I would have loved it, if not for the occasion. The hug I share with my sisters lasts over a minute. Neither of us pulls away until mom tells us it is time. Linn doesn't expect me to be reaped, but she does know there is a chance. So do I.

The walk to the town square with my mother is as quiet as the times we have walked back from work. The only difference is that during those times both of us were tired. Now we are both too frightened to say anything, thinking it would be our last conversation.

An hour of walking and I wish it was longer. Mom bids me goodbye with one last hug until I join the other girls who one will be the possible tribute this year. I don't usually wish death for others, but this time I hope it will be someone else than me.

Us girls line up before the giant stage. Youngest in the back and eldest in the front. Good thing I am in the back. I do not like attention. The stage is new. It was not here a week ago when I was shopping for food with mom. They must have built it recently. On the stage are a couple of chairs and on those chairs are adults. Some young and some old. I notice one of the people sitting on those chairs to be the mayor of district eight: Haytham. Of course he would be here. This is, apparently, a big thing. A thing I didn't know about until yesterday.

The lady I saw yesterday stepping out of the train is there as well. She looks really chirpy to be here choosing potential killers and victors. I just simply do not understand the people living in the capitol. Suddenly, she rises from her chair and makes her way to the microphone.

"Greetings, district eight!" She exclaims with an exited voice. "Today is the day when we choose who will be our tributes of the year! Aren't you all exited?" The crowd stays silent. The capitol woman clears her throat with embarrassment. This is clearly not the way she wanted this to go down. "Anyway, the Hunger Games has been something for us all to remember those who lost their lives in the revolution 67 years ago. It is also a reminder for us all not to make the same mistakes again." The crowd stays silent. I look behind me to see all adults glaring at the colorful woman. Some of them probably wish for her death.

The woman, who has now introduced herself as Veridie (stupid name, in my opinion), went on and on about the history of the games. Now that the history lesson was over, the moment I feared to come has arrived.

"We will start with the girls," She says as she moves to the bowl placed on her left. 'My name is only in there once' I tell myself. 'What are the possibilities of me being picked?' Veridie has now a slip of paper in her hand as she walks back to the mic. As she opens it, my heart is the only thing I can hear. 'Very low, right?'

"Paige Weaver!" My knees start to buckle. That was my name. My name, which only appeared in the bowl once, was called out. For a long while I stay frozen in my spot. My legs refuse to work. Then I move slowly out of the crowd. My eyes scan the people I walk past. Some of the girls show pity, others show relief. Before I know it, I am on the stage with Veridie. I take my place behind the bowl with the girls names in it and waits for her to call out the boy tribute.

"Now, the boys," As she gets the name of the other tribute, I look for my mom in the crowd. I see her right at the back. It's pretty far from the stage, but I know she is crying.

Veridie comes back with now the chosen tribute in her hands.

"Throd Tailor!" She calls out to the audience. An older boy, probably 18, walks up to the stage. He has dark skin, like all other people who lives in district eight, and a shaved head. His face is square and tense and shows no emotion at all. Not even fear.

"There you have it! The 67th Hunger Games have their district eight tributes! Paige Weaver and Throd Tailor!" Veridie claps her hands once she finished saying that. Although, she was the only one who clapped.

* * *

The bed on the train to the Capitol is the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on. My mother was the only one who came and said goodbye to me. Lynn only has one leg so she couldn't even watch the reaping. Mom told me to hide from danger most of the games. That is something I am good at and perhaps I won't die.

My name is Paige Weaver and I am going to compete in a game I never knew existed. A game of life or death.


End file.
